


Ренарди, или Безумная неделя

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некто неизвестный держит в страхе весь двор. Но кто же он, и как с ним справиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ренарди, или Безумная неделя

Вся Оллария была охвачена небывалым волнением. Причиной тому служила отнюдь не победоносная война в Варасте и не беспорядки, получившие название Октавианской ночи. Не стали ею даже безумства Первого маршала, являвшие собой неистощимый источник для сплетен во всех кругах общества. Нет, ни одно из этих предположений не было даже близко к истине.

Пустяком, взбудоражившим столицу, оказались эпиграммы.

Загадочный острослов, появившийся неизвестно откуда и избравший своей целью придворную знать, разил не в бровь, а в глаз. Судя по всему, он был прекрасно осведомлен обо всем, что творится в городе, и, тщательно храня инкогнито, атаковал своим пером тех, чьи имена назывались с опаской, презрением или ненавистью. Казалось, неизвестному поэту неведом страх разоблачения (и, несомненно, последующего наказания), иначе трудно было бы объяснить избирательность, больше напоминающую игру с огнем. Подобное бесстрашие и наглость мгновенно привлекли общее внимание и возбудили любопытство.

В считанные дни он обрел неслыханную славу. Короткие катрены не отличались особым изяществом или искусным сложением, в них не было той возвышенной красоты, что обычно заставляет краснеть девиц и ухмыляться кавалеров. Важен — и оттого примечателен — был лишь их смысл, неизменно точный и ясный, словно поставленное оружейником на рукоятке пистолета клеймо. В определенном смысле клеймом это и было, однако едва ли кто-нибудь из удостоившихся его почел бы подобный знак внимания за честь.

Первой жертвой неизвестного сочинителя пал граф Килеан-ур-Ломбах. Доставленный слугой простой конверт с изображением лисенка на сургучной печати содержал послание в высшей степени оскорбительного содержания. Имен в нем не называлось, но ошибиться в адресате было невозможно:

_Недугом страшным поражен_  
_Тот, кому вверен гарнизон._  
_Увы, слуга — лишь половина,_  
_Скосило б лучше господина._

Стихотворное письмо оказалось подписано коротким именем Ренарди, под ним был нарисован лис, сидящий на задних лапах и кусающий собственный пушистый хвост.

Вне себя от ярости, бывший комендант Олларии немедленно учинил расследование. Вооружившись зрительной трубой, он самолично исследовал записку на предмет установления авторства по почерку, однако быстро потерпел неудачу. Выведенные пером аккуратные печатные буквы могли принадлежать кому угодно, а значащееся под ними имя смутно намекало разве что на иноземное происхождение. Никого с таким именем в Олларии не было.

Пока разъяренный граф предавался своим изысканиям, драгоценный момент был упущен: пресловутое послание, небрежно начертанное углем, уже красовалось на белой стене особняка на всеобщее обозрение. Когда Килеан-ур-Ломбах все же отважился выйти на улицу, толпа встретила его свистом и непристойными возгласами, которые преследовали наглухо занавешенную карету через весь город.

Следующим нападению подвергся не кто иной, как кансилльер Талига Август Штанцлер. Наученный горьким опытом своего предшественника, по получении письма он незамедлительно распорядился обыскать окрестности. К его недолгому облегчению, стены дома были чисты, ворота не тронуты. Увы! Коварный замысел на сей раз стал иным: копия злосчастной записки оказалась приклеена к задней стенке кареты кансилльера. К моменту его прибытия во дворец с содержанием эпиграммы был знаком каждый грамотный житель города:

_Под маской старости недужной_  
_Он прячется, как безоружный._  
_Ему довольно слов — такой_  
_Сражается чужой рукой._

Скандал разрастался со стремительностью разлитого на скатерть вина. Злодея пытались поймать, вычислить, обнаружить с помощью гадалок, спешно собранных в Нижнем городе, и даже увидеть в лужицах шаддийной гущи по морисскому обычаю, однако все было тщетно. Неуловимый и загадочный Ренарди продолжал безнаказанно наносить удар за ударом. Методично преследуя первых лиц государства, он решил обратить свой острый взор в сторону казначейства. Вслед за комендантом и кансилльером стихотворной атаке подвергся граф Манрик, королевский тессорий:

_Гоганский предок им в наследство_  
_Оставил разом цель и средство:_  
_Не упускать из рук наживы_  
_И брать, что плохо положили._

Мгновенно став из рыжего пунцово-красным, Манрик затопал ногами и произнес несколько фраз настолько неблагозвучных, что впору было усомниться в верности первой строчки эпиграммы. Зная вспыльчивый нрав главы рода, все домочадцы разбежались по комнатам, а сам граф до конца дня не покидал своих покоев. Разумеется, это никак не помогло ему избавиться от нарисованного мелом лиса на двери дворцового кабинета. Сдавленные смешки подчиненных преследовали графа весь следующий день, вызывая попеременно ругательства и стоны бессильной ярости.

Не успели Люди Чести вздохнуть с облегчением, как последовал новый удар. На этот раз он настиг власть судебную — письмо от Ренарди получил супрем Талига Вальтер Придд:

_Во имя долга он готов_  
_Обречь на смерть своих врагов._  
_Когда б он почестнее был,_  
_Врагов Талига б истребил._

Послание Повелитель Волн читал в одиночестве, и потому достоверно неизвестно, каким ответом он вознаградил сочинителя. По словам немногих, видевших его в тот день, супрем сохранил присущее ему исключительное самообладание и столь же сдержанно поинтересовался судьбой копий письма. Узнав, что его текст намалеван прямо на булыжной мостовой, примыкавшей к особняку, густой лиловой краской, герцог взглянул на небо, слегка нахмурился и более к этому не возвращался.

После позора, обрушившегося на головы первых четырех жертв, жизнь в столице словно остановилась. Все только и говорили, что о Ренарди-Лисе, прочие заботы разом перестали существовать. Виновник же происшествия продолжал строчить свои эпиграммы, лис продолжал кусать собственный хвост, а несчастные придворные уже были так перепуганы, что боялись вскрывать поступающую корреспонденцию.

Наследник графа Валмона, по обыкновению, больше прочих потешавшийся над чужими эпиграммами, изрядно потускнел лицом, когда получил свою, намекавшую на почти забытый в обществе сомнительный эпизод:

_Один бахвал так в картах смел,_  
_Что проиграть Звезду сумел._  
_Легко быть смелым, коли есть_  
_Кто отыграет твою честь._

К чести виконта Валме стоит отметить, что горевал он бурно, но недолго, поскольку дальнейшие события развивались куда драматичнее. На следующий день письмо от Ренарди получила сама королева:

_В ней добродетель и порок_  
_Сосуществуют бок о бок._  
_Хоть первая давно угасла,_  
_Зато второй живет прекрасно._

Как и полагается, едва пробежав затуманенным взором последние строки, ее величество упала в продолжительный обморок. Быть может, хвати ей мужества лишиться чувств немного позже, любопытствующие фрейлины и не успели бы ознакомиться с дерзким пасквилем, однако сохранять присутствие духа в подобной ситуации было бы слишком непристойно.

Страсти во дворце кипели до глубокой ночи. Королевский лекарь израсходовал годовой запас нюхательной соли, прачки не успевали стирать залитые слезами кружевные платочки, а его величество, по слухам, был вынужден успокаивать расшатавшиеся нервы касерой. Сохранить самообладание посреди всеобщего безумия удалось лишь кардиналу. Понаблюдав за стенаниями дам в Малой гостиной и заверив короля в готовности временно принять на себя заботы о таком пустяке, как дела государства, уже под утро Квентин Дорак удалился в свой кабинет. Именно там он и обнаружил придавленную полупустой чашечкой шадди записку:

_Забыв про сон, решает он,_  
_Кого бы посадить на трон._  
_Жаль, не нашлось важнее дел:_  
_Ведь трон пока не опустел._

Побелев лицом, его высокопреосвященство немедленно приказал слугам обыскать дом, что и было сделано — разумеется, без всякого толка. Трясущийся от ужаса Агний трижды поклялся всеми святыми, что ничего не знает, и принялся беспорядочно читать молитвы.

К всеобщему удивлению, эпиграмма, полученная кардиналом, стала финальным аккордом в песне Ренарди. Писем больше не было. Со временем следы угля и краски смыло дождем, а записки и их содержимое постепенно стерлись из памяти горожан, оставив лишь забавное воспоминание о семи днях Лиса, устроившего в Олларии переполох, будто на птичьем дворе, и так и оставшегося неизвестным. Никто так и не выяснил, ни кем был Ренарди, ни что заставило его умолкнуть навеки.

И только два человека знали всю правду об этом загадочном происшествии. Одним из них был Ричард Окделл, который однажды вечером явился послушать гитару и выпить вина, а вместо этого обнаружил своего эра с пером в одной руке и печатью с лисом в другой. Вторым, как нетрудно догадаться, был Рокэ Алва, который, будучи застигнут врасплох на месте преступления, оставил без внимания многозначительный взгляд своего оруженосца, а утром сам получил неожиданное послание:

_Его душа столь глубоко,_  
_Что докопаться нелегко._  
_Секрет же прост: довольно знать,_  
_Откуда следует копать._

Ни подписи, ни лисенка под этими словами не было.


End file.
